gexfandomcom-20200215-history
List of quotes in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko
This is a list of quotes and one-liners Gex says in Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko. All are relevant to certain situations which means Gex won't say any specific quotes unless an object, enemy, etc. is encountered. Eating a Fly US *''"Mmmm... TV and static potatoes!"'' *''"Another bug in my gut...." (sang)'' *''"Bam!" (Reference to Emril)'' *''"Good, good, good..."'' *''"I'm a sucker for bugs".'' *''"I'm geting my fill of TV."'' *''"Mmmm, batteries..."'' *''"Can I have this super-sized?"'' UK *''"What's for dinner?"'' *''"Nummy NooNoo."'' *''"I eat ya!"'' *''"Good, good, good!"'' *''"A McFly meal for me, please!"'' *''"I'm a sucker for bugs!"'' Tail Attacking US *''"How do you like me NOW?!?!"'' *''"Forget about it!"'' *''"Hit me! Go on! Hit me!"'' *''"Hmm! Hmm! Time to go postal!"'' *''"My tail says hello."'' *''"My tail doesn't like you!"'' *''"Gotta love the tail."'' *''"Show me the money, baby."'' UK *"Somebody's gotta do it." *''"I'm famous for this."'' *''"My tail doesn't like you."'' *''"Gotta love the tail!"'' *''"THWACK!"'' *''"My tail says hello."'' *''"Tags ya!"'' *''"That's one powerful piece of machinery!"'' *''"Big hurt!"'' *''"Swinging, baby!"'' *''"I know what you're thinking: It's tail time!"'' *''"Partyblow! Partyblow!"'' *''"Here comes the business end of my butt!"'' *''"Asta la vista, baby!"'' *''"Eat my tail!"'' *''"Taste my tail!"'' *''"Lock and load, little lizard!"'' *''"Let's get it on!"'' *''"Now that's what I call getting some tail!"'' *''"Watch me use my tail to kick your butt!"'' Taking Damage US *''"NOW CUT THAT OUT!"'' *''"Warp core breach is imminent, Captain!"'' *''"Cut stunt Gecko!"'' *''"Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor not a pencil push-in."'' *''"Easy."'' *''"Mental note: get a tetnus."'' *''"It hurts!"'' *''"He got my eyes! I can't see!" (Refrence to Rocky)'' UK *''"Black goes with anything."'' *''"Why do I get the feeling you're measuring me?"'' *''"I'm not dead! Yet."'' *''"It's a dirty job but someone has to do it."'' *''"Come with me to the deep fryer."'' *''"Careful! Careful!"'' *''"Who's the dead party?"'' *''"Kinda creepy..."'' Entering/Exiting a Level US *''"Lock and load little lizard!"'' *''"It's tail time!"'' *''"Let's get it on!"'' *''"Beam me up Scotty."'' UK *''"Lock and load!"'' *''"It's payback time!"'' *''"A-hunting we will go!"'' Holiday Broadcasting US *''"My favorite holiday: Halloween!"'' *''"Christmastown? I'm Jack Gexington from Halloweentown."'' *''"Donner Party to 20! Donner Party to 20!"'' *''"Note to self: don't lick any flagpoles!"'' *''"I'll show you who's naughty and who's nice!" (Encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"Oh my lord, it's Jerry Garcia!" (Encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"Step aside, Fatboy!" (Encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"Number 1, program the holodeck for something''' warm!"'' *''"This is Santa's head after an eggnog bender."'' *''"Auditions for the Shining right this way!"'' *''"Oh, Herbie, I wanna be a Gex!"'' *''"Luckily, I'm wearing my performance ski pants."'' *''"Warning: yellow patch."'' *''"I want to lick it, but my tounge will get stuck."'' *''"Let's go snowboarding now everybody's learning how!"'' *''"I'm freezing my tail off in here!"'' *"I feel like the freshmaker!" *''"This is for kicking Rudolph out of Christmas town!"'' *''My nipples feel like snow peas! Make it warm number one!"'' UK *''"I'm freezing my tail off here!" (Start of level)'' *''"I'm going out now, chaps. I may be gone for some time." (Start of level)'' *''"Just call me Gex of the Antarctic". (Start of level)'' *''"Cold blood, cold weather. Bad combination." (Start of level)'' *''"And here in this hostile climate lives the Remarkable Snow-Gecko."'' *''"I'm gonna find Prancer and Blitzen ask them why reindeer have such dumb names."'' *''"Christmas already? Where's the shopping list?"'' *''"Somebody throw me a blanket."'' *''"It's always winter here and never Hanukah."'' *''"It's pretty, alright. Pretty cold."'' *''"OK, but I still have my doubts about the Tooth Fairy." (encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"I'll show you who's naughty and who's nice!" (encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"If you're Santa Claus, then I'm a 6-foot talking lizard. Wait a minute." (encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"I want a puppy and a yo-yo and a submarine and... am I going too fast?" (encountering Evil Santa)'' *''"Go pick on someone your own size!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies)'' *''"Hey, go back to making toys!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies)'' *''"Don't make me mad, I used to throw snowballs for my country." (encountering Evil Elf enemies)'' *''"If there's rocks in those, I'm telling teacher on you!" (encountering Evil Elf enemies)'' *''"Watch out, the Russian judge marks real low!" (encountering Skating Elf enemies)'' *''"Hello you small, pointy-eared Vulcan reject." (encountering Skating Elf enemies)'' *''"Aren't you in that new show, 'Evil Elves on Ice'?" (encountering Skating Elf enemies)'' *''"Yes, but can you do a triple-toe salco followed by a backward lurch?" (encountering Skating Elf enemies)'' *''"Enough with the extreme sports!" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies)'' *''"Leave it out, I'm a learner!" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies)'' *''"Elfboarding? That's on Sky Sports, isn't it?" (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies)'' *''"You just look silly going downhill on a tea tray." (encountering Snowboarding Elf enemies)'' *''"How festive! Every city should have outdoor dancing sweets." (commenting on dancing candy canes)'' *''"Either those canes are dancing, or I took too much Day Nurse." (commenting on dancing candy canes)'' *''"And a 1 and a 2! Now you've got it ladies!" (commenting on dancing candy canes)'' *''"I wanna lick it, but I know my tongue will get stuck!" (commenting on dancing candy canes)'' *''"Does this outfit look dope? Or just Dopey?" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"How do the kids wear these hats in the summer." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I just can't convince myself that bobble hat's red." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Nice anorak. Let's go down the station and collect some train numbers." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Alright! I have a need for speed and a tail for balance." (on snowboard)'' *''"Look at me, I'm extreme!" (on snowboard)'' *''"I'm extreme-ly cold!" (on snowboard)'' *''"Good thing I found this used ski." (on snowboard)'' *''"Where's the handbrake on this thing?" (on snowboard)'' Mystery TV US *''"With my trusty magnifying glass, I can spend the entire day burning ants!" (Start of level)'' *''"With this raincoat I make the perfect Sherlock Holmes... or a flasher!" (Start of level)'' *''"This is one ritzy joint... for a video game."'' *''"This is all fun and games until someone loses an eye!"'' *''"The flying part is cool. The Undead part sucks." (as DracuGex)'' *''"I'm suddenly thirsty... For blood!" (as DracuGex)'' *''"The evidence is overwhelming...I'm not wearing pants."'' *''"I've just deduced that my shorts are too tight and I like it."'' *''"God bless the British and their love of itchy wool."'' *''"Goldfinger's fortress, this is not."'' *''"All this fancy stuff and no TV?! '''Savages!"'' *''"Granny? Jethro? Uncle Jed?"'' *''"If these aren't fleas i'm gonna have to buy some more special shampoo."'' *''"Be very quite. I'm hunting rabbits!"'' *''"If only you spoke hovitos, Dr. Jones."'' *''"Now I will tell you the origin of the universe."'' *"Ah yes. The mystery of the Two brim's hat!" *''"There's nothing better than a good Menthol in the morning."'' *''"I feel like I lost a bet"'' UK *''"The gecko did it! He had motive, opportunity and sneaky little eyes!" (Start of level)'' *''"With my trusty magnifying glass, I can see... that I really need a pedicure." (Start of level)'' *''"I see it once, the culprit's a left-handed accountant. Easy if you're a genius." (Start of level)'' *''"If I had a cat, I could swing it here."'' *''"I hate these pokey, little terraced houses."'' *''"This is a person with a taste for stuffed animals, many bathrooms and a huge eating bill."'' *''"Nice pad. Wonder if Elton's home?"'' *''"Is anyone home? Can you tell me what Rosebud means?"'' *''"This is one ritzy joint... for a video game."'' *''"It's almost like someone want's to confuse me!"'' *''"Now let me see, is it left, left right? Or is it right, left right?"'' *''"If those are the fleas, I'd hate to see the dog."'' *''"Time for a little pest control."'' *''"No wonder I've been scratching; this head's infested!"'' *''"I used to walk that way, but the chafing's much better now." (encountering Poacher enemy)'' *''"You take that gun outside right now, young man!" (encountering Poacher enemy)'' *''"Watson, is that you?" (encountering Poacher enemy)'' *''"Hello, Major. Damn hot... what? Flunging too good for." (encountering Poacher enemy)'' *''"So what do you think? Band fox, honey? (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I look like Holmes, but I feel like Columbo." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Han shock looking a bit pricey at 42 arms!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I like capes, but they're hell in revolving doors." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Ah, yes. the mystery of the two-brimmed hat."'' *''"I'm suddenly very thirsty... for blood." (as DracuGex)'' *''"The flying part is cool. The undead part sucks." (as DracuGex)'' *''"I'll have some black pudding and a pint of O-positive." (as DracuGex)'' Tut TV US *''"A transport? I'm saved! Over here!"'' *''"Well! I'm not going that way, it's much too rugged! This way is much easier!"'' *''"When this level is over, I am selling this hat!"'' *''"Here we are, Pismo Beach, and all the clams I can eat." (Reference to Bugs Bunny)'' *''"Midnight at the oasis."'' *''"Uncle Owen, this R2 has a bad motivator!"'' *''"I'm dressed like an usher at a gay rodeo!"'' *''"Oh kidnapped all the oceans in the world oh undergod!"'' *''"I wish my brother Moses was here."'' *''"This place is drier than Linda Tripp's suana pants!"'' *''"There's a big snake in the plane Jock!"'' *''"Hi pizza guy. One large pie with dung beetles."'' *''"This is for George Bayley's brother Beetle."'' *''"I hope your not in heat!"'' *''"Bark like a dog, you little monkey one."'' *''"Half-man, half-dog, one hundred percent sexy."'' *''"Half-man, half-dg next springer!"'' *''"I feel like I'm back at 54."'' *''"Beetle Shmeetle fly-american."'' *''"The butcher John Poe"'' UK *''"Amazing what you can do with a thousand slaves and a GCSE in geometry." (Start of level)'' *''"I want something in stone, really monumental." (Start of level)'' *''"I'm gonna find the guys that made Stargate and demand a refund!" (Start of level)'' *''"What did I do with my Rosetta-stone phrasebook?" (Start of level)'' *''"Pass the factor 36, I hate it when my tail peels!"'' *''"Camels, palm trees, permits and clapping just gets better and better!"'' *''"Hello Las Vegas!"'' *''"What a bunch of funny-looking pointed buildings."'' *''"I'm gonna get my towel down before the Germans get here."'' *''"Half man, Half dog. 100% sexy." (encountering Anubis enemy)'' *''"Are you your own best friend?" (encountering Anubis enemy)'' *''"Hope you're housebroken..." (encountering Anubis enemy)'' *''"They say owners start to look like their dogs, but really..." (encountering Anubis enemy)'' *''"Scarabs? Why'd it have to be scarabs?!" (encountering Scarab enemy)'' *''"Is that John, Paul, George or Ringo?" (encountering Scarab enemy)'' *''"I thought scarabs were supposed to be good luck." (encountering Scarab enemy)'' *''"It's a water moccason, or maybe a desert beetle." (encountering Scarab enemy)'' *''"Doctor Who must've left this behind." (near telephone booth)'' *''"Darn, left my phonecard in my other headdress." (near telephone booth)'' *''"Hey, there's a card in here. 'For a good time, call Isis'." (near telephone booth)'' *''"It's for yoo-hoo!" (near telephone booth)'' *''"All aboard, please. All aboard!"'' *''"I always say, the headdress makes the man." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I know this stuff. I was a neuromantic."'' *''"After 7 lean years, you'll have a Christmas No. 1."'' Army Channel US *''"The pentagon spent 25 million dollars on this one level?!"'' *''"Ryan? I don't know Ryan, but if gets me a tongue full of flies then that's my mission!" (Start of level)'' *''"H-Hey, where's the Fleet of Canada level?!" (Start of level)'' *''"Do these boots come in red?"'' *''"If this were the 60s, I'd run and hide - then again, I'd have sideburns and bell-bottoms."'' *''"INCOMIIIING!!!!"'' *''"If I were Alan Alda, I'd be sobbing by now."'' *''"Hey, did I miss the Make Love, Not War level?"'' *''"Didn't I burn that draft card?" (Start of level)'' *''"It's times like these I wish I hadn't joined the Service."'' *''"Surprise, surprise, surprise." (Imitating Gomer Pyle)'' *''"The first word out of your filthy sewer will be "GEX"!!"'' *''"Where are you from, son?...Texas?!?!...HO-LY--!"'' *''"This helmet is gonna muss my hair."'' *''"You know what his uniform needs... accessories."'' *''"Gooood morniiing, Menlo Park!"'' *''"War is a many splendid thing!" (sang)'' UK *''"War is Hell, but ever so butch!" (Start of level)'' *''"I have not yet begun to fight!" (Start of level)'' *''"Where's Mr. Doc when you need him?"'' *''"Hup-2-3-4!"'' *''"Can we just all get along?"'' *''"John Wayne, eat your heart out!"'' *''"I think I prefered peeling potatoes."'' *''"Is there any chance of me getting a desk assignment?"'' *''"Deserters will be given a stern talking to!"'' *''"I love the smell of bugs in the morning. It smells like... Victory!" (also used in secret Army video)'' *''"All dressed up and ready for war!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Who needs the SAS when'' I'm in town?" *''"These boots are killing me!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"This helmet's gone and mussed my hair!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"The backpack's to keep my sandwiches in." (commenting on outfit)'' Western Station US *''"Go ahead. Make my lunch."'' *''"Bartender fix me up a saspirilla."'' *''"Boxcar Willie is my favorite hobbo."'' *''"Dusty, dusty, ack!"'' *''"You feeling lucky punk?"'' *''"Howdy Miss Kitty."'' UK *''"Saddle up, hombre!" (Start of level)'' *''"Yeehaw, little dogies!" (Start of level)'' *''"Xtra, I'm-a fixin' to rescue you!" (Start of level)'' *''"We ride out at dawn." (Start of level)'' *''"Rollin' rollin' rollin! Rawhide!" (on donkey)'' *''"Lucky I didn't get a stubborn one." (on donkey)'' *''"Where's the handbrake?!" (on donkey)'' *''"I could use a siesta."'' *''"Now that is what I call a hat!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I am not convinced this poncho is me." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"From above, I look like a fried egg." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"This is one of them no-horse towns!"'' *''"I'm the law in these parts!"'' *''"Barty, I'll have a sarsaparilla!"'' *''"I'm-a fixin' to kill you!"'' *''"There's gold in them there hills!"'' *''"There ain't enough room for the both of us in this here town."'' *''"It's quiet, too quiet."'' *''"This town ain't big enough for the both of us." (used in secret Western video)'' The Buccaneer Program US *''"Iceberg dead ahead!"'' *''"We'll follow you, creature!"'' *''"Isaac, the lido deck is filthy."'' *''"Gopher, Captain Scurvy needs a back rub."'' *''"Crank up the Gilbert and Sullivan dude."'' UK *''"Hi diddly-dee, a pirate's life for me!" (Start of level)'' *''"Arr, lass, I'll be saving ye in a minute!" (Start of level)'' *''"It worked for Douglas Fairbanks." (Start of level)'' *''"I get seasick easy!" (Start of level)'' *''"Standby to repel boarders!" (Start of level)'' *''"Anyone know a good sea shanty?"'' *''"I've never been round the cubsoft(?) before!"'' *''"Where's the shuffle board at?"'' *''"I've seen him! The Great White Whale!"'' *''"These decks need a swab!"'' *''"Crank up the Gilbert and Sullivan, dude!"'' *''"They're running this ship with a skeleton crew!" (encountering Skeleton Pirate enemy)'' Rock Hard (WWGex Wrestling) *''"Nobody messes with the gecko!"'' *''"Good! Lots of room - to run away!"'' *''"Is it two falls and a submission or the other way around?"'' *''"No hitting below the hair!"'' *''"I'm too pretty to get hit!"'' *''"This is where the magic happens!"'' *''"'This '''one is for the fans!" *''"I'm king of the ring, baby!"'' *''"Memo to self: Don't go licking any flagpoles!"'' Mythology Network US *''"I need to get to the aqueduct and drain the lizard"'' *''"Hey are you guys playing cards?"'' *''"Heavens to Lover Boys, an 80s flashback!"'' *''"Toga,Toga,Toga!"'' *''"Welcome to the Sultan of Brunai's bathroom."'' *''"Is it columns or pillars? Becuase it's all Greek to me."'' *''"I'm a Zit! Get it?"'' *''"Francis Ford Coppola you too."'' UK *''"Clash of the Titans, what a movie!" (Start of level)'' *''"If I'm lucky, I'll stumble onto an orgy." (Start of level)'' *''"Hang tight, Xtra. I think I'm getting close!" (Start of level)'' *''"All these missions are really cutting into my 'me time'." (Start of level)'' *''"What's on at the coliseum tonight?" (Start of level)'' *''"I'm-a fixin' to kick your ass!"'' *''"I am the viper and I've come to vipe your vindows!" (encountering Snake enemy)'' *''"I ate snake once, tasted like chicken!" (encountering Snake enemy)'' *''"Welcome to the Sultan of Brunai's bathroom!"'' *''"I had a package holiday to Lesbos once, great pindolas!"'' *''"Okay, seen the ruins. Now where's the beach?"'' *''"Most of this is in the British Museum!"'' *''"It's Spartan, but Nice."'' *''"This place is totally 80's."'' *''"Lucky I'm wearing shinpads!"'' *''"You shouldn't skip breakfast." (encountering Helmet Dwarf enemy)'' *''"Ronnie Corbett in a mask!" (encountering Helmet Dwarf enemy)'' *''"I'm taking this outfit home for later." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Let the orgy begin." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Feels nice not wearing underpants for a change." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Surprisingly, it gives you a lot of support!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I think this is a maternity toga." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"If Xtra could see me now..." (as Hercules)'' *''"Check out my six-pack, ladies!" (as Hercules)'' *''"Where's that Prince Naseem, then?" (as Hercules)'' *''"I'm well hard." (as Hercules)'' Fairytales TV US *''"And on your left, Aaron Spelling's broom closet."'' *''"Ugh. I feel like hocking a loogie."'' *''"'Scuse me while I touch the Opal Program Sky!"'' *''"I'll climb it, but i''m not gonna like it."'' *''"Hey good thing I brought some beanos"'' UK *''"I'm climbing, but I'm not gonna like it..." (Start of level)'' *''"The man from Heinz says... (farts)" (Start of level)'' *''"Fee, Fi... Fo-r... get it." (Start of level)'' *''"I need a juicy Englishman for cover." (Start of level)'' *''"This is where they test genetically-modified crops."'' *''"It's so green and pleasent, it's making me nervous."'' Anime Channel US *''"To infinity and uh?"'' *''"Welcome aboard the love boat"'' *''"Number 1, you have the com."'' *''"Hey, I'm in George Jetson's colon."'' *''"What if I have to go potty?"'' *''"Lord Darth Vader, I am glad to be your tailor!"'' *''"I feel lke a post boy for Sigfried and Roy."'' *''"Who let Bob Backley design my wardrobe?"'' UK *''"The missions just keep getting weirder!" (Start of level)'' *''"I transform into a lettuce spinner!" (Start of level)'' *''"Mega Gex is ready for action!" (Start of level)'' *''"At last, a chance for some cartoon angst!" (Start of level)'' *''"Very minimalist. I like it!"'' *''"Ooh, it's also shiny and clean!"'' *''"I feel a disturbance in the Force... Or is it my underpants?"'' *''"Number one, you have the card."'' *''"This place reeks of Feng Shui."'' *''"Metal flooring, so easy to keep clean!"'' *''"Always wondered what it was like behind the scenes at Alton Towers."'' *''"Schoolgirls? Why'd it have to be schoolgirls?!" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies)'' *''"Do you think I could walk into class?" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies)'' *''"Hey baby, what's shakin'?" (encountering Schoolgirl enemies)'' *''"Step aside, miss, I don't wanna hurt ya." (encountering Schoolgirl enemies)'' *''"I feel a little overdressed." (commenting on outfit)'' *''"Shoulder pads, how 80's!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"I'm a futuristic motorbike courier!" (commenting on outfit)'' *''"These titanium underpants really pinch." (commenting on outfit)'' The Brain of Oz (Lizard of Oz) *''"I'll bet the other kids laughed at you."'' *''"Prepared to be brained!"'' *''"You're ugly, but I bet you're smart."'' *''"Excuse me, but your brain is showing."'' Gangster TV US *''"I'm out of order?! You're out of order! This whole level's out of order!"'' *''"My freaking name is freaking Donnie Brasco."'' *''"Hey any of you mugs know where I can get a pair of cement shoes around here?"'' *''"How 'bout I shove my foot right up your shoe?!"'' *''"I did it Gex way."'' *''"If anyone sees Robert Stack, tell him I found his coat."'' *''"I'm making them an offer they can't refuse."'' UK *''"I'm making them an offer they can't refuse." (Start of level)'' *''"Are you laughin'? Are you laughin' at me?!" (Start of level)'' *''"Uh oh! And it's February 14th." (Start of level)'' *''"Control the waterfront and you control the rest of Hull." (Start of level)'' *''"You leave my boys alone, you see?" (Start of level)'' *''"To think this used to be just fields and a giant beanstalk..."'' *''"It's Euro-dingy!"'' *''"They need better street lighting around here!"'' *''"Get me to a speakeasy."'' *''"Seedy and deedy!"'' *''"I'm doing a reconstruction for Crimewatch."'' *''"Shoulder pads are so out!"'' *''"Hey! It says: 'Fragile, Handle With Care'!"'' *''"When it absolutely, postively has to be there on time."'' *''"Boy, you just blow up at the slightest thing." (encountering Big Mobster enemies)'' *''"The name's Spade, Sam Spade!"'' Superhero Show US *''"That's no hobo, that's a man, baby."'' *''"Warriors! Come out and play!"'' *''"The warriors got Cyrus."'' *''"I'm Gecko Plisken, and I'm here for the president."'' *''"Get in the super coop Brad."'' *''"Turn left on broadway."'' *''"I feel like I'm in west wide story."'' *''"Wasn't the super guy costume available?"'' UK *''"I'll leap tall sofas in a single bound!" (Start of level)'' *''"Mmm... X-ray vision sounds promising!" (Start of level)'' *''"My gecko senses are tingling!" (Start of level)'' *''"There's just one thing I fear: Gecko-nite!" (Start of level)'' *''"I am your friendly-neighbourhood super gecko!" (Start of level)'' *''"I feel like I'm in Westside Story."'' *''"It's a mean harsh, lonely place, but they do great coffee!"'' *''"Top of the world, ma!"'' *''"Runcorn's changed since I was last here..."'' *''"This city is a jungle, but a square one with no plants!"'' *''"I'll bet you have hop, hope and worry." (encountering Masked Thug enemy)'' *''"Got into mummy's make-up again, eh?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy)'' *''"Admit it, your bouts are all staged!" (encountering Masked Thug enemy)'' *''"Did your mum take fertility drugs?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy)'' *''"Never made it through the Gladiator auditions, eh?" (encountering Masked Thug enemy)'' *''"As long as this isn't Kentucky, I'll be okay." (commenting on chicken costume)'' *''"Wasn't the Superman costume available?" (commenting on chicken costume)'' *''"I'm finger-lickin' good!" (commenting on chicken costume)'' *''"I could star in ads for Bucket Chicken!" (commenting on chicken costume)'' *''"Who are you callin' chicken?" (commenting on chicken costume)'' Channel Z: Spacestation Rez US *''"This is gonna cost NASA a fortune!"'' *''"Skylab! We were all so worried about you!"'' *''"What a bunch of space junk!"'' *''"I love a good Kubrick movie!"'' UK *''"I love a good Kubrick movie!"'' *''"What a load of space junk!"'' *''"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near Mia!"'' *''"So much for satellite TV."'' *''"Houston, we have a problem!"'' *''"This is gonna cost NASA a fortune!"'' *''"One small step for Gecko!"'' Marsupial Madness *''"Let's get the tank and blow up Ramsey St!"'' *''"Goin' down under, baby!"'' *''"So they call the women Shiela? What if her name IS Shiela?"'' *''"Mad Gex! Beyond the Videodome!"'' *''"The land of koalas and Men At Work."'' *''"I'm going walkabout."'' *''"My next mission, get the Ashes back!"'' *''"No worries, mate!"'' *''"Call the flying doctors!"'' Category:Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko